


Murderous Intent

by choe_ritz



Series: Excuses, Excuses [4]
Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, ssambbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choe_ritz/pseuds/choe_ritz
Summary: Hitomi is frustrated and decided to vent to her girlfriend in a very unique way.
Relationships: Honda Hitomi/Kim Chaewon (IZONE)
Series: Excuses, Excuses [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806319
Kudos: 17





	Murderous Intent

**Author's Note:**

> [A/N] : Spicy ;)

“ _Ooooo, murderous intent._ ” Chaewon teases as she sees a certain bread loving girl stomping towards her, cheeks puffed and fists balled with rage. The girl looked like she was ready to pull out a knife and murder someone (but nonetheless, she still looked adorable and harmless in Chaewon’s eyes).

As the girl strides closer, Chaewon can feel the floor underneath her begin to quake; the rattling of nearby objects on desks accompanying the sound of the tiny girl’s footsteps. 

“Hitoma, what’s wro—” She begins to ask when the tiny brunette smashes their lips together unexpectedly, her hands aggressively pulling at Chaewon’s collar to pull the girl closer. Shocked and unprepared, the older woman loses her balance momentarily before snaking her own arms around the smaller girl’s waist, instinctively pulling her close.

The Japanese girl deepens the kiss, nibbling on her girlfriend's lower lip and slipping her tongue past the swollen lips. It was the first time Chaewon had seen her girlfriend be so forward and aggressive; sure the girl had initiated kisses and affection before but never to this degree. It leaves the blonde dizzy and slightly heated.

Chaewon abruptly pulls away when she accidentally lets out an embarassing, strangled moan. Both girls are left panting from the sudden lip lock but as Chaewon struggled to get a grip on her breathing, Hitomi had already jumped back into leaving open mouthed kisses on her girlfriend’s neck; grazing her teeth against the soft skin and leaving the blonde moaning _even more._

The taller girl pound’s her hand softly on Hitomi’s shoulder when she feels a particular heat pool at her centre-- _not good_ ; the younger girl staring up at her with the same fiery eyes from earlier though this time it seemed like a different kind of passion burned through her.

“I- I don’t think we should be doing this here.” The blonde stutters out as her eyes quickly scan the room. The two were alone in the bedroom, yes, but Chaewon shared a bedroom with _Yena_ and knowing how unpredictable the older member was, the duck look-alike could bust into the room at any moment in time.

Hitomi ignores the older girl’s heed and continues pressing open mouthed kisses across the blonde’s neck and collarbones, her breath wafting over the skin and shooting tingles up Chaewon’s spine. _I swear_ , Chaewon thinks as her hands clump a lump of Hitomi’s clothes in her hand, _this girl is going to be the death of me._

Hitomi pulls away briefly, only to push the taller girl back-- the back of Chaewon’s knees hitting the edge of her bed, causing the two to topple over. The blonde soon finds herself sitting on the edge of her bed, her girlfriend straddling her thighs and _still_ showing no intentions of stopping her attack on the girl’s neck.

The brunette slowly trails her kisses back up, peppering light presses of her lips to the underside of Chaewon’s jaw, the function of her neck and then her ears. She takes the earlobe between her teeth, tugging at the flesh lightly, her tongue running over the folds that leave Chaewon whimpering.

“H- Hitoma--”

“I hope she walks in and scars herself for life,” The brunette whispers lowly into her ear before continuing her do diligence.

Chaewon finally regains control of her limbs, prying her girlfriend off her body before cupping the younger girl's cheeks with her hands. For a brief moment, the small Japanese girl looked more frustrated than ever— brows tightly knit together and an odd scowl on her face— but when the two make eye contact, the expression quickly vanishes. 

"What's gotten into you, Hitoma?" The blonde asks, voice overflowing with worry. 

She hears the smaller girl mutter— grumble under her breath, barely making out the words "stupid duck". 

"I'd rather not talk about it." She finally answers, defeatedly wrapping her arms around the blonde before resting her head on the older girl's shoulder. "I _cannot_ put into words how much I want to stab her, right now."

"... I guess you could always draw a diagram?" Chaewon chuckles when she sees the deadpan look on Hitomi's face. 

The brunette huffs out hot air through her nostrils, tightening the arms around Chaewon's waist before grunting, 

"She's just so _annoying._ "

"And you decided to come into my room and make out with me to vent your frustrations?" 

"It would've doubled as a revenge plan if you hadn't stopped me and the prick walked in." Hitomi pouts, her lower lip jutting out adorably— a 180 degrees difference from the girl who was savagely attacking her lover's neck earlier. 

Chaewon merely chuckles, her hands rubbing comforting circles on the brunette's back as she leans back and cuddles the girl. 

Honestly, Chaewon didn't know what she was getting into when she had first started dating the girl but seeing as how things are going now? She wouldn't trade it for the world. 

* * *

"You good?" Minjoo asks as she sees Yena slowly walk past her, the girl dragging her feet, eyes wide with fear(?) and a traumatised expression painted all over her face.

"I- I don't wanna talk about it." She mutters out lowly before uttering her girlfriend's name dryly. 

"Y-Yuri… where is she?" 

Minjoo can't help but cock a brow. Though she chooses not to press further, instead nodding her head to the direction of the couch where a red haired girl was quietly enjoying a drama. 

Yena simply nods in gratitude before moving towards the girl, chanting under her breath words Minjoo can barely make sense of. 

" _I can't enter that room anymore. I can't sleep on that bed anymore. It's been contaminated. I can't—_ " 

Yena quickly throws herself onto the red head; said girl squealing in dismay and agitation after having her quiet night binge watching her favourite drama be disturbed.

* * *

_Epilogue_  


"Hey, Hitoma?"

"Yeah?" 

"You should get mad and crash my room like that more often. You're hot when you're dominant."

" _UNNIE—_ "

**Author's Note:**

> [A/N] : lmao SIKE. 
> 
> this was short and i'm honestly not even sure what i was thinking when i wrote this but eh might as well post it since it's done. also ive just been churning out ssambbang fics because im on leave from school and i dont really have anything to do so yeah.


End file.
